The furniture field remains in need of improvement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a table which is simple to store and form into numerous and widely varied configurations.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a table which can be stored in a relatively compact configuration which is also functional.
Further it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-configuration table that can be formed into multiple height, width and depth configurations.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a multi-configuration table that can be formed into numerous and widely varied configurations without the use of complex fasteners or tools.
In view of the present disclosure or through use of the present invention, other advantages may become apparent.